Dr Maricel Kann and her group at the University of Maryland had a list of mutations in disease, but no statistical test to decide whether the mutations were harmless or disease-causing. Joint work with the Drs DoHwan and Junyong Park in the Statistics Department at the University of Maryland established the validity of a proposed test with extensive simulations. The test used the asymptotic regression we developed for the estimation of BLAST statistical parameters, and the simulation showed that the method was more powerful than methods using Efron's local false-discovery rate. Dr Kann published work applying the statistical test to the mutational data. We also developed a benchmarking domain database, MultiDomainBenchmark, to evaluate the results of programs that search for specific domain architectures, corresponding to proteins with specific functions.